En Sabah Nur
En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) Personality It's unknown what En Sabah Nur was like before Baal died. Though since he was a thief, he was cunning, crafty, and secretive. Unlike his later life, he likely cared for the tribe and his father Apocalypse is a silent, yet powerful mutant, trained to become even more powerful by his adoptive father's training. He is a powerful schemer, having planned his goals for a long time. He thinks of himself like an instrument of fate, which will push the evolution of humankind further. Physical Appearance When he was a young adult, En Sabah Nur wore all red clothes had long blue hair and black eyes. Powers and Abilities Prior to his transformation into Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur possessed enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes that were beyond human. Apocalypse possesses a multitude of powers derived from his original mutation and the Eye Of Ages technology he merged with thousands of years ago. His original mutation gave him a grey complexion and enhanced physical capabilities - such as strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance. After merging with the Eye Of Ages, his physical powers were greatly enhanced far beyond his original capabilities. He developed advanced telepathy (capable of defeating Professor Xavier using Cerebro to amplify his own power), advanced telekinesis, technology manipulation and merging/possession (as seen when he merged with a Sentinel robot, which turned blue as a result of possession), self-molecular structure manipulation in order to alter and modify any part of his physiology to enhance his powers, increase his size, or even transform any part of his body into a weapon (as seen when he transformed his arm into a laser cannon). The technology he manipulates allowed him to teleport Magneto, Professor Xavier, and Storm into his pyramid with a wave of his hand. He was also able to create a perfect clone of Mystique (or perhaps a clone of her body, as the original was trapped in a stone form and later shattered by Rogue). All in all, Apocalypse can be considered one of (if not) the most powerful mutant on Earth. Since he was found by Baal in Egypt, Apocalypse trained under his tutelage, learning swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. His adoptive father considered his outstanding strength and speed unnatural. After being imprisoned, he lost most of his life-force but after absorbing the multiple life-force energies Rogue collected, from the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Magneto's Acolytes, his life-force and powers were restored. His technology allowed him to take control of other mutants and greatly enhance their powers, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Charles Xavier, transforming them into his Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse. His technology can also generate impenetrable purple energy barriers, able to withstand any blast of human artillery (Even multiple satellites falling from space left no scratch on them). Only sub atomic disruption technology can effectively disrupt the force fields. The technology was also capable of traveling through time and space. Early Life In the year 3000BC, a grey-skinned mutant infant was left in the desert to perish, but was found by a tribe of bandits, led by a warrior named Baal. When Baal saw the power in the child, he took him as his own and named him En Sabah Nur which means "the first one". Nur became a powerful warrior, with speed and strength beyond those of an ordinary human being. When the pharaoh Rama-Tut learned of Nur's inhuman might, he saw him as a threat to his rule and ordered his destruction. In the end, Baal and his army were slaughtered and only En Sabah Nur and four men remained. Since nothing could withstand his wrath, En Sabah Nur took the name Apocalypse. Apocalypse then hunted down Rama-Tut, who fled, never to be seen again. Apocalypse then discovered the source of Rama-Tut's power: the vessel, and inside the vessel, was a device called the Eye of Ages. He mastered the secrets of this technology in the hopes of turning all humans into mutants. The eye was powered by Apocalypse himself, but when he activated it, his life force was nearly depleted. His four trusted councils then betrayed him and sealed him inside the eye before he could use it. Apocalypse was then entombed and then hidden behind three doors in one of the mountains of Tibet in the hopes he would never again walk the Earth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse